


Epilogue

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nobody Dies, Not a true comic, but sort of a comic response, charloe - Freeform, original art by Laivaaja, to the official comic conclusion, wicked_happy & Laivaaja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron wakes up from a disturbing dream - a dream that looked a lot like a comic book....  For some reason his memory is failing him so he asks Miles and Bass to tell him what really happened.  THIS is their story.  And yes, the word count is ridiculously low - that's because this is all pictures.  :)</p><p>FYI: This is our attempt to offer a less death-heavy conclusion to the official comic conclusion.  Oh, and Charloe, because obviously.  </p><p>**cross posted to thegoodshipcharloe.com**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was all just a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: We don't own Revolution or any of the characters portrayed here. We did not profit at all from the creation of this project.

 

Note: We are not comic book artists.  We admire and respect all the hard work those talented folks do.  Laivaaja's pics are original works but everything else is just basic editing of internet photos.  We aren't even in the same ballpark as the real guys, but we still want to play.

A/N Splitting this up into a few chapters simply because loading all these pics is a bitch.  I'll have the rest up as soon as I can get it done.  If you are feeling impatient, the whole thing is also published on thegoodshipcharloe.com.

 

 


	2. So, here's what really happened...

 


	3. Happily Ever After

 

End.  Please comment if you have a moment.  THANKS!!!

 

 


End file.
